She-wolf of the Legion
by purplestar213
Summary: After witnessing the massacre of Nipton, Courier Six was enlightened by the Legion's ideals. The path of becoming the She-Wolf will mark her forever. FCourier/Lanius, FCourier/Vulpes.


**Chapter 1**

**Once Upon a Time in the Mojave**

Nipton.

What a fucking hellhole.

That's the thought that kept running through her foggy mind. It was difficult to keep focused due to her current state. Every time she tried to move she found a new pain on her body. The most noticeable one was the swelling of her bottom lip and her right cheek.

There was no way she could get rest in the uncomfortable position that bastard left her. The view of the wooden ceiling was getting tiresome for Six because her neck ached when she moved it sideways. Her limbs were extended and tied to a bed post. Her skin was getting goose bumps due to being only in her underwear. Her throat was dry and her jaw ached from being forced with a balled up rag. Her eyes burned from all the crying.

She was cold, hungry, beaten. She was weak. She had been weak in front of this man. She hated herself for not reading his signals in advance and for putting so much trust in him. She barely knew him.

Night cloaked the sky. She could tell from the lack of light coming from the thin opening of the boarded window close to her. The room was completely dark. The air felt damp and she could only smell her sweat and dust.

The sounds of drunken NCR soldiers chanting was unbearable for her. Knowing that they were just outside partying and she was inside suffering. No matter how loud she screamed, she was muffled by the rag. When she had the energy to do it, the bastard turned on the radio loudly so nobody could hear her. She didn't have the energy nor strength to keep on screaming for help.

She regretted with all her heart the moment she stepped in this godforsaken town…

* * *

After being shot in the head twice and resurrecting in the golly town of Goodsprings, Six made it her life goal to locate the man in the checkered coat and return him the favor. Doc Mitchell had to shave some of her hair to remove the bullet remains but left it a bit longer than a buzz cut. She took the bullet and made it into a pendant she wore around her neck. It was her constant reminder that she cheated death with two bangs.

Primm was another kind of fucked up town. The poor citizens were holed up in the Vikki and Vance casino at the mercy of the escaped convicts just across the street. She was disgusted when she saw the NCR camp with the soldiers cowering behind a barricade.

Why they hadn't send reinforces to protect the town? The Mojave Outpost was not that far from them. Not even bothered to send a radio signal. She knew she was no hero but the thought of the citizens being defenseless and the NCR claiming to be the greatest nation currently functioning seemed like a bad joke.

After she gathered enough information at the Mojave Express and killed a few troubling convicts, she figured her "payment" for her services would be the nice leather duster from the late Sheriff. Keeping the badge would've been tasteless for her, so she left it on the desk. The black cowboy hat and shades from a convict she killed also seemed nice for her. She figured they wouldn't need them anymore.

Primm was in a sad state but it was not a concern for her what would happen to it. Her mission was clear and set. The man in the checkered suit was getting farther from her and she couldn't afford to lose his trail. She only wished the people would hold off long enough when reinforcements arrived. If they even arrived.

Bidding the town goodbye, she decided to skip the Mojave Outpost and go left for Nipton. She needed to resupply before continuing her trip. Never had she felt more disgusted when she set foot in Nipton.

Drunken Powder Gangers were howling and running through the streets. Sounds of moans and screams of ecstasy were heard from houses surrounding the center. There were lines in front of the doorstep, probably taking turns. Women with their exposed chest were walking freely and laughing alongside multiple men. Others were simply vomiting in the middle of the street. The milder citizens were simply playing strip caravan outside the town hall.

It was truly a disgusting sight to see. The look of confusion in her face was truly priceless. She figured that it would be useless to ask for information. After all, she didn't think they would remember a checkered coat with their booze-fueled state. There was no point in dealing with a bunch of wildcards. Feeling like a fish out of water, she turned her heel to head to the Mojave Outpost before sunset. Just as she turned, she felt a hand touch her arm suddenly.

"You're not really from around here?"

Six turned her head and saw a pair of wide brown eyes behind eyeglasses. The man looking at her was quite taller than her and had a lean complexion. His dark hair was short and combed neatly to a side. His skin was slightly paler than hers and his face had boyish features. Maybe he was one of those guys that looked young but wasn't exactly as young as you'd think. She was surprised by his presence and flinched at his sudden touch letting out a startled gasp.

"Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry" he seemed concerned. She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh no, it's just that I didn't hear you come. Is it that obvious that I'm not from here?"

"Well, kind of. Yeah" he said chuckling.

"What brings you to Nipton?"

"I was hoping to find some supplies and a place to crash before I made my way"

"So you don't plan to stay…?"

"Not really. It's not my kind of town"

"Oh, that's a shame. Sure the town could use a nice gal like you" she squinted at him.

"For what exactly?" Six asked confused with disgust in her tone.

"Oh I didn't mean… I'm such a jerk… You see, Nipton is a very… crazy town" he said nervously.

"I saw that already" she crossed her arms.

"I meant that it could use a gal like you to bring some normality to it"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I need to get going" she said unconvinced.

"You said that you needed supplies, right? I run the general store right over there" he pointed with his finger the building. She looked at the store and then at him for a moment. She savored his "I fucked up" expression.

"You are very keen on me staying, aren't you?"

"Don't think about it like that. It's the least I could do for being a jerk" he gave her a shy smile.

"Well, I hope you have some cold bottles of Sass in there"

"Of course I do. Please, after you" he motioned with his hand.

They entered the store and the man raced to the refrigerator behind the counter. Six looked around the store amazed by the quantity of supplies and how they were neatly organized. She dropped her duffle bag and sat in the stool in front of the counter. She removed her sunglasses and hat. The man turned and handed her the bottle of Sarsaparilla. Six thanked him and with a clink of the bottles, they took a sip. While she was gulping, she noticed he was looking at her intensely.

"I never caught your name" Six said.

"Oh, it's Tony. What's yours?"

"Uh yeah… it's Six. It is kind of a long story. Don't ask me about it"

"I'm sure it is a fascinating one" Tony said with childlike eyes. She flashed him a smile.

"I doubt it" she took a slug from the bottle.

"I can't help but be curious about a beautiful girl like you coming here. Most of the women that come are broke and can't make it to Vegas. They have a weird liking in their loose lifestyle"

"Well, each to his own"

"You didn't really talk to anyone else here, right?" Tony asked while fixing his eyeglasses.

"Nope. I figured they'd think I came for a job as another Nipton girl"

"You did well! I mean… that's exactly what would've happened. It's best if you don't talk to them"

"What about you? What does a normal guy do in a crazy town like this?"

Six noticed Tony's cheeks flush. It was a cute sight but she wasn't very interested in cute guys. At least not in the moment. Her mind was focused on tracking down the weasel that left her for dead and stole the package from her.

They talked for what seemed like hours. She told him about her adventures in Primm and him about his interests in robots. Six knew nothing about robots and they weren't really part of her interests but she faked curiosity. He also told her about helping out the mayor with his terminal. He was very insistent on showing her his Mr. Gutsy but Six thought it was some kind of drug so she passed. They passed from drinking Sarsaparilla to beer to some Vodka.

Even though she was having a good time with Tony she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable whenever he complimented her eyes, hair and skin. It was a nice gesture of him but she sensed in his tone a hint of desperation. Looking at him it was still very unclear for her why he was still in Nipton. Looking at the hand she was dealt, she saw that the rest of the town was the hole card, with their unpredictable and erratic behavior. There was no way she could tell what their next play would be. On the other hand, Tony was the upcard. He approached to her with a clear mind and sincerity. She figured it was alright to trust the guy even though he would creep her sometimes.

_Well, nobody is perfect,_ it was all she could think.

"Aw darn it. I didn't notice it was getting dark" Six said looking at the window. Her head was starting to feel fuzzy.

"Is there a hotel here?" she stood from the stool and felt that the floor was moving.

"Yes, but it is packed. You can stay here with me" there was a hint of slur in Tony's voice.

"Really? Thanks, Tony. Lead the way" her cheeks were flushed.

He picked up her duffle bag and rifle with one hand and with the other he opened the door next to the counter. They climbed the stairs and reached the second floor. It had a small kitchen, a table, some chairs, bookshelves and a bed in the far corner. In front of the bed was the door leading to the bathroom.

"I'll slip into something more comfortable" she searched for the vault jumpsuit Doc Mitchell gave her in Goodsprings.

Normally she would sleep in her underwear but since she was crashing in someone else's bed, she didn't feel like doing it. She went to the bathroom and changed. The jumpsuit hugged her figure and the fabric was softer than her normal clothes. When she came out, she saw Tony standing with a beer in each hand.

"I think it is better to sleep with at least one more beer in the belly" he said with a grin. Six accepted the bottle and clinked the bottles. She was really tired and wanted to get rid of Tony so she gulped all the beer in one sitting.

"Ahh… delicious" she gave him a small smile. He smiled back but now with an intense stare.

He took the bottles away and put them in a crate close to the kitchen. Six waited patiently for Tony to get out and bid her goodnight. Instead he approached her and stared into her eyes.

"Have I told you your eyes are very pretty? Curious shade of amber…"

"Yes, Tony. You already told me. If you excuse me, I would like to rest" she said avoiding his eyes and keeping some distance.

Without warning, Tony lunged forward embracing her and attempting to kiss her. Six pushed him away with all her might but Tony was insistent.

"Tony! No! What the fuck?!"

"Please stay with me! You are so pretty and I'm so lonely…" he said while attempting to kiss her face. She hit him with her palms but she felt her strength diminishing slowly.

"I don't want to stay with you! What's wrong with you?!

He stopped his attempts and only held her in his arms. His stare went from desperate to vicious.

"What's wrong with me? Ha! I don't seem to know either. All these other pricks in town get to have girls all day and all night. Me? I just sit here lonely or at home working on my Mr. Gutsy. But I can only take so much. I don't know what I do wrong to deserve this!" he snapped.

Six was terrified and she couldn't hide her fear. His grip was tightening in her arms and it was starting to hurt. Her head was starting to feel light and her vision blurry.

"Stay with me! I can love you like crazy! You wouldn't have to do house chores. I would protect you and keep you happy" he said as he touched the scar on the side of her forehead. She shook her head violently.

"No, Tony! I'm sorry if I let you believe that…"

"That you were interested in me?"

They stood in awkward silence. His grip didn't loosen and she wasn't able to look at him. She was astonished by why her reflexes were failing her. Something was very wrong with her.

"How stupid I was to believe that you actually noticed me! You are just like the rest of them!" his tone was dreading with anger.

He pushed her fiercely to the bed and climbed on top of her. He took a hold of her wrists with one hand. His weight was forced on her and she was unable to move no matter how much she tried. Her body was giving up on her and she felt her heartbeat slow down. Tears were falling from her face.

"I see that you seek the same as these sluts. Only carnal pleasure and toying with men's hearts" with his free hand he started to unzip her jumpsuit. Six was unable to move but she still could feel his coarse touch on her body.

"I thought that you liked me, Six. I still like you very much. _Very_ much" he whispered to her ear. His breath was hot against her face and she felt disgusted.

"I guess I better savor the moment while you still can feel it" he said as he kissed her lips fiercely.

That bastard. He drugged her. He planned it all along and she was stupid enough to fall for his trap.

"Don't worry, darling. I promise it won't hurt"

He shredded her fragile jumpsuit and tossed it away. Her stomach was twisting each time he kissed her neck, chest and stomach. She hated herself for not being able to fight him back and for feeling her body betray her.

She had been wrong all along. She read the cards backwards. Nipton had been true to its intentions from the beginning and Tony hadn't. He was the hole card, revealing himself at the end. Unknowingly, she had toyed with the tail of a sleeping deathclaw and now he finally snapped at her. Luck was certainly not on her side.

He had his way with her and each time she protested he would get upset and strike her face hard. Whatever it was he gave her kept her paralyzed but able to feel his skin, his hands and his rough thrusts against her. She couldn't believe what just happened.

After what seemed like an eternity, the effect of the drug finally took hold and she fell into darkness. She didn't know what happened next and she was glad she was finally numb.

* * *

It was the dead of night when she heard footsteps. She had grown accustomed to the darkness and was able to distinguish his silhouette. In his twisted mind, he somehow believed that she would stay with him forever. And probably he was right.

Thinking back she saw that she had sent the wrong signals to a disturbed man. She had rolled the dice and this is what she got.

_I'll slip into something more comfortable… That was a fucking doozy,_ she thought to herself.

He came forward and she noticed the darkness in his eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses anymore. She saw only lust and desperation once more. He wanted a second round and this time she would be able to feel it all the way.

She cried once more. It was clear that she would never get out of there.

Nobody was coming to save her.

**1 Perk gained: Friend of the Night**

* * *

A/N: And that's why you don't accept opened drinks from strangers.


End file.
